


Marlipuskaniri Shipping Fest

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Generator, List, M/M, No fanfic, Shipping, no story, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Rank your favourite ships
Relationships: Jari Salminen/Jani Snellman, Jari Salminen/Olli Tukiainen, Jaska Mäkinen/Jani Snellman, Jaska Mäkinen/Jari Salminen, Jaska Mäkinen/Marko Saaresto, Jaska Mäkinen/Olli Tukiainen, Marko Saaresto/Jani Snellman, Marko Saaresto/Jari Salminen, Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen, Markus Kaarlonen/Jani Snellman, Markus Kaarlonen/Jari Salminen, Markus Kaarlonen/Jaska Mäkinen, Markus Kaarlonen/Marko Saaresto, Markus Kaarlonen/Olli Tukiainen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Marlipuskaniri Shipping Fest

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and made this. Please, I hope the link works and enjoy!  
> Marlipuskaniri is the Cruise ship name of the whole group (polyamory whoo!)
> 
> Also extra self promotion: 😂 i wrote a short xmas fic but maybe it went under the radar lmao becos i first put the draft a few days ago, and then updated the post date to xmas day.

[Have fun making your own shipping list!](https://tiermaker.com/create/marlipuskaniri-sailing-720184?fbclid=IwAR1rmR1ogfTZSohRp6KEvIh6bDlkfOajrSkvmDqJKkulNdvWiY59a-ER9h0)

Here's my list at the moment lol

Surprise! I have no NOTPs here! I think I've written at least one fic/drabble for each possible ship possible lol. I just think they all have great chemistry with each other and could also be placed in the 'they're friends' category but I like both relationships (the romantic and/or platonic). And for creativity's sake, I've also liked to write stories where they're actually family.

\---

And for shipping names, my friends and I had come up with a few already so here they are in no particular order:

But eyy, if you have other cool combinations/names please drop them in the comments too :D

  1. Marlli (Marko x Olli)
  2. Marku (Marko x Markus)
  3. Jasko (Marko x Jaska)
  4. Mari (Marko x Jari)
  5. Mani (Marko x Jani)
  6. Ollu (Olli x Kapu)
  7. Olska (Olli x Jaska)
  8. Jolli (Olli x Jani)
  9. Boat (Olli x Jari, because they're both small and like boats and have them)
  10. Janri (Jani x Jari)
  11. Jasku (Jaska x Kapu)
  12. Janu (Jani x Kapu)
  13. Jaru (Jari x Kapu)



**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to post your own list in the comments with this piece of code:   
> Replace the IMAGE_URL with an actual URL. 
> 
> And please, this isn't supposed to become a shipping war, just something for fun and because I'm curious about other fans xD


End file.
